Forever Spirted away
by Viridian Circuit
Summary: 5 Years ago, Chihiro returned from the spirited realm. She doesn't remember anything. And she can't explain why she is so drawn to the red tunnel at the end of the hill. Together with a friend, they go to explore and find another world...


Viridian Circuit:

Hello everyone. I'm not new to writing fan fiction, just new to this anime fiction.

So please be kind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters.

Forever Spirited Away

Prologue

"Chihiro, wait up!" shouted a young woman. Pulling on her shoes, she ran out the door after her friend. "What are you rushing for?"

A smiling brunette looked over her shoulder and replied, "My parents aren't home. And you're here. It's the perfect time to return to that old tunnel I told you about." Chihiro Ogino returned to running towards the steps that lead to her house. Her long hair had been pulled into twin pony tails that stopped at her waist. Her thin white wife-beater was covered by a pale peach colored shirt that was loose and yet some how showed off each of her good points in a special way. Her Blue jean skinnys clung to her legs and were tucked inside her black vans. After 5 years, Chihiro had become a grave beauty. Her face was no longer childish and holding some similarities of a pig. Instead, the bridge of her nose remained flat and her red and pink cheeks had toned down to give her something of a natural blush. Her eyes were no longer small, but rather bright and large. She had really become beautiful.

Her friend was competition for beauty. Akira Wanabe had been the school beauty before Chihiro moved into the area. With traditional black hair, the young woman styled a bob cut in a way that no one could mimic. Her face was lightly tanned from all her summers at the beach. Her large round lips attracted attention, her hour glass figure kept it. Her long legs happened to be her best feature. Today she wore a more mature version of Chihiro's attire. Her black wife-beater peeked out from under her pale blue shirt. Tied in the back to make the top tighter, she was able to show off her endowments. She wore a skirt instead of jeans to show of her legs and black knee-highs to encase them. At her feet were blue converses that had just appeared in stores. All in all, Akira was naturally stylish and beauty.

One of her flaws happened to be sports. So when she had finally caught up with Chihiro, they were standing in front of the red tunnel that Chihiro had been going on and on about. Her face was flushed and she was hyperventilating. "Did you really need to run down here?!"

"Hm…Yeah! My parents will be home in about 3 hours. And they hate it when I try to come here."

"And then… you brought me here… because…?"

"Oh, come on Akira. I didn't want to come here by myself." Her friend groaned. Pouting, she held her friends hand. "Oh please Akira. It's been killing me. I just want to know what is in there. Twenty minutes and then we can go back to the house and watch TV. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEAS-"

"Okay!" Akira gave in. "Fine, lets just go…"After seeing her friend smile; she couldn't help but be okay with it. Still holding hands, the two ventured into the tunnel. It was dark for a minute or two, but there was a light, a very dim light towards the end of that tunnel.

".. We're almost out?" Akira asked.

"I suppose-" a shape wind blew, causing the dead leaves on the side of the tunnel to dance, moving towards the light. Akira bit her lip and moved forward, following Chihiro. When her friend gripped her hand, she smiled. "We're almost there I think. The light is getting bigger."

The light grew larger until they finally stepped out of the tunnel. Covering their eyes, they allowed their eyes to get adjusted to the light. "Where are we, Chi-chan?"

"I don't think I-"

Before Chihiro could answer her friend, she opened her eyes to find an older man standing before them. His dark hair flowed down his back. His arms were cross in front of him, making his white kimono top wrinkle slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"See… I knew we shouldn't have come here…" Akira reminded, pulling on Chihiro's hands. "Let's just go-"

"I'm Ogino Chihiro. And my friend here-"She paused to point at her friend. "Is Wanabe Akira. I live near here and I had been wondering what was in here. I'm sorry if we are trespassing. But perhaps you can give us a look around."

The older man shook his head. "No... You must leave here! Quickly. Before the sun sets…" The older man looked over his shoulder for a moment. "Now!"

"What's so special about the sun setting?" Akira asked, peeking over Chihiro's shoulder. The teen looked from the young man then to Chihiro. "Never mind. Let's just go-okay?!"

Chihiro stared at the young man. Familiar…it was all just so familiar. The young man, the warning, and this small river that separated the two of them- all of it so very familiar. Leave her? Was there some special reason as to why she was forced to go? Was it only them that had to leave? Who was this young man? "…what will happen if I don't?" Chihiro asked, not as a challenge but as a pure question.

The young man narrowed his eyes at her. "You'll be swept into a world where humans aren't welcome and there are creatures beyond your wildest dreams…" His voice now cold, making the warning clear that she was unwelcome.

Akira looked from one of the two to the other. "Is… that the theme for the theme park? This is a theme park right…?"

Chihiro put her hand up, silently telling Akira to stay on that side of the river. Without a single word, Chihiro started across the river. The young man widens his eyes in surprise. "Have you lost your mind? Are you deaf? I told you to-"

Chihiro crossed the river successfully and smiled at the young man. "I never listen when ordered to do something."

"You'll wish that you would have listened." He replied. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he went to warn her to leave her again, but this time the worlds never left his mouth. Flashes suddenly appeared before them. Memories? Another life?

The young man quickly released his grasp on Chihiro. "Who are you…?"

Well there is my newest fanfiction. I hope you all like it. It took me two class periods to get it done.


End file.
